Cupid Carries A Wrench
by XBgamer94
Summary: Jane and Maura are at Gilberti's garage with Angela's car again. The detective sees an old friend named Ally, who has a crush on the new mechanic. Ally is unsure how her crush feels about her, so Jane and Maura offer to help.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli &amp; Isles. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Jan Nash, Janet Tamaro, and TNT. I am in no way profiting from this. It's just for fun.**

**Thank you to my friend Kei for helping me think of a title to this story! You're awesome :)**

**Had this idea for a one shot sitting in the notes on my phone since December 2013, just finally getting around to writing and posting it. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Cupid Carries A Wrench

Jane and Maura are yet again at Gilberti's garage with Angela's car. The Medical Examiner offered to take the car to shop for her, since Angela was feeling ill. Jane tagged along, and although she loathed the idea of seeing Giovanni again, she thought it was a chance to be close to Maura in a way she only dreamt of. Anytime he was around, they faked being in a relationship in an effort to refuse his advances.

"How the hell long does it take to figure out what's wrong?" Jane complained in a hushed tone as the greasy mechanic continued whatever he was doing under the hood. She half wondered if he was just delaying time for a simple problem just for the sake of having them there longer.

"Relax, babe..." Maura joked with a playful wink.

Jane almost groaned, wishing her best friend hadn't said that. Wishing even more that her feelings were mutual, but she knew they weren't. As close as they are, Jane knew Maura was not interested in women. And even if she was, why would she go for someone like Jane? Her low self esteem related thoughts were interrupted when Maura spoke again.

"He's doing this at cost again, the least we can do is be a little patient."

"Yeah, I know that... But he's probably just keeping us here longer so he can ask to have a threesome. For the millionth time, I might add. He's almost relentless pursuing us."

"Can you really blame him, Jane? You are quite a catch."

_'Oh my god, this woman will be the death of me. I don't know how much longer I can take her flirting with me. Especially since it's just an act.'_

"Ha! Why thank you, Maura." Jane laughed, her voice a little uneasy and nervous. "But you are, too."

Maura simply smiled in response, and returned her eyes to watch Giovanni under the hood.

"Jane!" A female voice called out from the distance, and both women turned their heads in that direction.

"Allison? Wow, is that really you?" Jane smiled widely, forgetting her troubling thoughts and grateful for the distraction. She went over to the young woman and pulled her into a big hug. "Jesus, you grew up fast!"

"Thanks, Jane. Who's this?" She asked, gesturing to Maura who loved seeing her friend in a good mood. "Wait, this isn't the Maura, is it?"

"Yes, that's me." Maura happily replied, but also confused as to why Jane was trying to hide her blush.

"Hey, I'm Allison. People call me Ally nowadays." She shook the doctor's hand and said "I've heard a lot about you. Giovanni tells me you two are girlfriends?"

"Oh, no... We're just best friends." Jane answered. "We thought it would keep your brother off our backs if we pretended to be dating."

"Ugh..." Ally rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry about him."

"You and Giovanni are siblings?" Maura asked, studying her face. She could definitely see the resemblance. Though their behavior was vastly different, Maura could tell that much in their brief encounter already.

"Yup. I have another brother, but I'm the baby in the family."

"I used to babysit her all the time." Jane recalled, and Ally laughed at the fun times they use to share. "So what have you been up to? I haven't seen you in ages."

"Just got back from college. On spring break, actually."

"What are you studying?"

"Medicine and forensics, mostly. I wanted to take a language, but I don't have the time between my other classes and my job."

"No kidding? That's my field, too!" Maura exclaimed, happy to have a common interest with her. "Do you know what you want to do?"

"Not really..." Ally replied with a noncommittal shrug. "I was thinking about being a trauma surgeon, though. I'm not sure, there's lots of exciting fields."

"There sure is." Maura agreed. "If you ever decide to work in Boston, let me know. I have a few friends at the hospital, I could set something up for you once you graduate."

"Really? Wow, that would be awesome! Thank you."

Maura was about to respond, but a loud noise inside the garage caused the three to turn their heads in that direction.

Another mechanic was taking off a tire to a car, when she dropped the tool by accident. Jane was about to ask who the worker was, but saw an odd but familiar expression on Ally's face. Maura noticed it, too.

It was the same lovesick smile Jane and Maura give one another.

Ally jumped slightly, her cheeks instantly reddened. "Sorry, I... Just got a little distracted."

"You know her?" Jane asked, barely suppressing a grin.

"Um, yeah... We were really good friends all throughout high school. People think she isn't a friendly person, what with the tattoo sleeves and all, but she's got a heart of gold. I have the biggest crush-"

She stopped suddenly, but the women knew what admission she was about to make. The look on her face said it all anyway.

"Ally, it's ok if you've got a crush on her." Jane assured. "Does she know?"

"Oh god, no..." Ally's eyes widen, but she relaxed once she realized her crush didn't hear anything they're were saying. "I don't even know if she's gay or not."

"Why don't you ask her out? It can't hurt, right?" The detective felt like such a hypocrite for telling Ally to go for it, when she couldn't bring herself to do the same with Maura. But she'd be damned if she had the same thing happen to Ally.

"I don't know... What if she rejects me? I don't want to lose her as a friend."

"I understand that." Jane said. 'All too well, kid.'

"Ally!" The mechanic shouted from across the lot, just now noticing her old friend, and ran over to her. "Oh my god, I've missed you!"

"Missed you, too." Ally replied and returned the tight hug. When it broke, she introduced her to Jane and Maura. "Jessie, these are my friends. Jane and Maura."

"Hey, guys. I'm Jessie." She greeted. "Sorry I can't shake your hand right now, I'm very greasy."

"That's alright." Both women assured, and Jane continued solo. "So, Ally was just telling us you two are old friends."

"Yeah, we are. I heard she was coming back for spring break, but I caught up with work today." She turned to Ally. "I was actually gonna call you, see if you wanted to meet up."

"Oh, uh... Yeah, absolutely!" Ally replied with obvious excitement.

"Great." Jessie smiled, and then asked Jane "What brings you guys here? Anything I can help you with?"

"Giovanni is taking forever with my Ma's car... I don't think there's anything seriously wrong with it."

"Boss trying to hit on you?"

"How'd ya guess?"

"He tried it on me when I first started working here... Told him I was gay, but that didn't deter him at all."

"Maura and I did that too, with the same results. Does G ever let up?"

"Nope!" Jessie laughed loudly, then noticed her friend not saying a word. "You alright there, Ally?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... Jane, could I talk to you in private for a second?"

"Sure." Jane walked over with Ally several feet away, out of earshot of Maura and a concerned Jessie. "What's wrong?"

"Jessie just said she's gay."

"Yeah, so- oh. Well, that's good isn't it? Now you know."

"But what if she's faking it like you? How can I know for sure?"

Jane thought for a brief moment and came up with an idea on the spot. "You and Jessie are going to hang out tonight?"

"Yes."

"How about you go to the Dirty Robber. Maura and I are gonna be there, so maybe we could get a booth together. We could help steer the conversation a bit, and you could get some answers."

"That sounds like a good idea. Thanks, Jane."

"Not a problem, Ally. Keep your head up, ok?" The college student nodded her head yes, and Jane smiled. "Good. We should get back over there before Jessie gets too worried about you. Play it cool, alright?"

"Right. Cool." Ally exhaled loudly. "I can do that."

As they walked back over, Jessie asked Ally "Is everything ok?"

"Very ok. I just wanted to tell Jane something about my brother, that's all."

"Ok..." Jessie replied, a little unsure if her friend was telling the truth, but she dropped the subject for now.

"Maura and I were going to the Dirty Robber later, did you and Ally want to join?"

"I'd love to, if you guys don't mind."

"Definitely not."

"Alright, sounds good... Hey, how about I take a look at your car for you? Maybe speed things along for you so you don't gotta put up with Sir Flirts A Lot... No offense, Al." Jessie winked at Ally, who beamed at the old nickname.

"None taken."

Jessie moved over to the car where Giovanni was still working. "I got this one, Boss. You go take a break."

"Thanks, Jess... Janie, Maura, I'll see you two later. If you know, you wanna-"

"No thank you, G." Jane gritted through her teeth in a forced smile.

He walked away, and all four women shook their heads in wonder.

"Thanks, Jessie. It usually takes a lot more than that to get rid of him."

"No problem, Maura... Let's see what we got. Oh, well that's an easy fix."

"What is it?" Jane asked as she peered over the car and looked inside, to where Jessie pointed.

"One of the cables came loose, must've been knocked out running over a pot hole or something. Takes two seconds to fix."

"I'm gonna kill him." Jane growled under her breath, the threat obviously directed at Giovanni.

"You're all set. This one is on me, for your trouble dealing with you know who."

"Thank you, that's very kind."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you guys later, I gotta finish fixing up a car."

Jessie was thanked again, and after she walked away, Jane and Maura smiled at Ally.

"I'm so nervous about tonight... You guys being there is a big help. I wouldn't have the guts to do this alone."

"That's ok, sometimes all we need is a little push."

Jane couldn't help agree with Maura's wise words. Maybe she too needed a push in order to have the courage to confess her feelings to Maura.

After they set up a time to meet at the bar, Jane and Maura take the fully functional car back home.

* * *

It was a minute before 9 pm when Jessie walked in, laughing at the jokes Ally was telling. They spot Jane and Maura across the way, who waved them over to join them.

Maura smiled at the two, and took notice of how Jessie was staring at Ally. "Hello you two, so glad you could join us."

"Hey, guys." Jane greeted as they slid into the booth. "First round is on me. What's your poison?"

"Thanks, Jane. I'll just start with a beer."

"Me, too." Ally answered as well, neither wanting to drink the hard stuff right away.

The Detective flagged the waitress over and ordered the four of them drinks, and struck up a conversation with the young mechanic.

"Jane, are you out of your mind? Lester is a way better pitcher."

"What?! Papelbon is a hell of a lot better!"

"Any idea who they're talking about?" Ally whispered to Maura, both of them were quietly watching the friendly and funny dispute.

"I believe players from the Red Sox, Jane's always watching their games on TV."

Jessie heard Maura and laughed. "Papelbon isn't on the Sox anymore, he's with the Phillies now."

Jane playfully glared at her, just as their drinks were placed on the table. She took a sip of her beer and said "Don't remind me. Even he doesn't wanna be on that team, he misses the Sox as much as we miss him."

After a while, Maura suggested they move on to shots. Jane thought it would be a good idea, Ally looked a little tense and needed to loosen up.

"Ally, why don't you come to the bar and help me carry the drinks back?"

"Sure thing, Maura. Be back in a sec, guys."

When Ally and Maura were at the bar, Jessie looked at Jane, raising a dark eyebrow and cracking a smile.

"That was less than subtle."

"Don't know what you mean."

"You wanted to get me alone, didn't you?" Jessie smirked, but sighed. "How did you know I love her?"

"Wait, what? That's... What?" Jane sputtered out in disbelief, she had not expected her to say that.

"I love Ally... I have ever since high school. I never told her, I don't think she feels the same way."

Jane decided against telling Jessie how Ally felt, and instead gave her advice. "Tell her how you feel. Maybe it won't be so bad. You never know, she could feel the same way."

"Yeah, but look at me. I'm a blue collar auto mechanic, and she's Ivy League smart. I don't have a shot with her."

_'Wow, she sounds just like me...'_

"Jessie, you can't think like that. You know as well as I do that Ally doesn't think like that. Besides, burying a feeling as strong as love isn't good for you. I can't force you to tell her, but I really think you two should talk."

"Do you think I have a chance?"

"I think your chances are very good." Jane replied honestly.

Back at the bar, Maura and Ally were chatting while they wait for their shots.

"I don't think she's into me, Maura."

"How can you say that? Of course she is! Every time she looks at you, her facial muscles contract in a way that suggests she's very happy."

"I hope so. I've never felt this way about anyone... I really love her."

"All I can say is, tell her how you feel. You'll end up regretting it if you miss your chance."

"I guess you're right. It's just so scary, not knowing what she'll say."

_'I know what you mean.'_ Maura thought to herself, in a similar situation to her young new friend.

Maura and Ally returned to the booth a minute later, and the laughter and drinking resumed. As time went on, the four of them felt the soothing buzz in their veins.

"I think I'm done for the night, don't wanna be too hungover for work in the morning." Jessie announced a little while later as she stretched, her shirt lifted up some, revealing a her toned stomach that had a large tattoo on it. A sight that made Ally go weak in the knees.

"Yes, us too. We get called out at all hours of the night, so we should get some rest while we can." Maura said, to which the others agreed. It was getting pretty late.

Jane looked at Jessie and kicked her leg under the table and coughed, telling her to make a move. Meanwhile Maura nodded to Ally, since Jessie appeared to be distracted, her way of signaling to make a move as well.

"Hey, Al... Would you want to get a cab together? I'll pay for your share if you want."

"Jess, I wouldn't let you pay. But I will take you up on your offer of sharing a cab. I forgot my phone in my car, would you mind walking with me?"

'There you go, that's a start!' Both Jane and Maura share similar thoughts, excited that each girl finally took a small step.

"Thanks, you two. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too, we should do it again sometime. Jane, just make sure you leave that nonsense about Lester at the door and we should be good."

"You got yourself a deal." Jane laughed, knowing she was just messing around with her. "It was nice meeting you."

Goodbyes and promises of meeting up again were made, and the younger pair left the bar, leaving the Detective and doctor in their booth.

"Who do you think will make the first move?" Jane asked as she absentmindedly fiddled with the label on her bottle of Blue Moon.

"Maybe we'll find out soon... Are you ready to go?"

Jane nodded, then the two walk out of the Robber and down the sidewalk to where their car was. Their buzz had worn off, and Jane felt more than ok to drive, not having a lot to drink anyway. The brunette was about to ask Maura something, but gasped when she looked over her shoulder.

"I guess we found out sooner than we thought... Look." Jane tilted her head, and Maura turned to see what Jane meant.

A few cars down, there was Jessie pinning Ally against the building, kissing her passionately. Ally hungrily returned the kiss, both of their hands wandered the other's body.

Both women made _'oooo'_ sounds, laughing to themselves as they continued on their way. Very happy for Ally and Jessie.

* * *

The entire ride home was filled with jokes about them playing Cupid, but the conversation moved to how a potentially lifelong relationship might never have been if they didn't admit their feelings.

"Have you ever done that, Jane?" Maura asked as the two sat down on the couch, both reveled in the comfort it brought to their tired bodies.

"Done what?"

"Not admit how you felt towards someone."

"Oh..." Jane looked away, embarrassed, but admitted "Yeah. Now, actually... I really care for this person, more than I have anyone ever before."

"Jane, why didn't you tell me?" Maura felt a little insulted she didn't tell her something that huge. She hated whenever Jane was with someone, wishing it was her. Though she stood by her side supporting her the entire time. But this, it was too much. The way Jane spoke made it seem like she was truly in love with this guy.

"I'm sorry, Maur. It's just hard for me. I'm scared to say how I feel... I'll be rejected."

"You can tell me, Jane. I'm your LLBFF, remember?"

"That's exactly why I can't tell you..." Jane's voice became deeper, more sad.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, then..." Maura stood up from the couch, surprising Jane with the sudden movement. "I'm going to bed, I think I'm coming down with something."

It wasn't an entire lie, claiming a sudden ailment. Maura felt heartbroken.

Jane thought back to earlier in the day, when Maura said about people needing a little push.

This was her push, Maura walking away was all Jane needed to get up and go after her. She grabbed her wrist, and the honey blonde woman spun around to face her.

Jane put her hand on the back of Maura's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. The moment their lips touched Jane felt her stomach flip, an electric current ran throughout her body. She was so lost in the kiss, Jane wasn't sure what Maura felt.

It was during that thought, that Maura broke away from the kiss, almost breathless. Jane missed the contact immediately, but remained in place, hands still around the back of Maura's neck.

"How long?" Maura asked, her lips still within kissing distance. Jane knew what she meant.

"Not long after we met. Our first case together..." Jane admitted. Maura hadn't pulled out of the embrace yet, or seem to be disgusted by kissing her. Suddenly, a smile spread across Maura's face. Jane knew in that moment that she felt something for her. "You?"

"While you were in the hospital after you shot yourself. I realized I never wanted to lose you... That my feelings for you went beyond what a normal person would feel for their best friend."

"That long, really?"

"After a while I started to lose hope, thinking you didn't feel the same way. Some detective you are, all those years of obvious and shameless flirtation!" Maura joked in her arms, and leaned in to kiss her again. This time a much more active participant than before. When the need for air became too great, they reluctantly separated their lips again. "I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, Maura. Always have, always will."

Maura smiled at the declaration, and both felt tears well in their eyes as they leant in for another kiss.

"Jane..." She moaned against her lips, feeling Jane's hot breath mingling with her own, when Jane's hands wandered to her ass, and palmed it roughly when the kiss intensified. "Take me to bed."

Jane lifted Maura up into her arms with ease, the smaller woman hooked her legs around Jane's waist.

The two kissed all the way to the bedroom, neither noticed Angela in the kitchen. The poor woman was still very sick and came in to get some more tissues. When she opened the door, she saw her daughter carrying Maura down the hall, the two kissing roughly. Not wanting to interrupt the long awaited moment, she grabbed a box of tissues and hurried out the door and back to the guest house before her presence was noticed.

_'But you two better believe we'll be talking about this tomorrow.'_

Back in the bedroom, the Italian laid Maura down on the bed, who still had her legs wrapped tightly around her.

"Maura..." Jane sounded out her name in a grunt as she rhythmically grounded her hips against Maura's center. "I've wanted this for so long."

"Oh, Jane..."

Jane's hips began moving more frantically, the woman beneath her matching her thrust for thrust.

As much as Maura was enjoying this, she craved more contact. She placed both hands on Jane's hips to slow her movement, and before Jane might question it, Maura started tugging insistently at the hem of Jane's shirt. She quickly tore it off her, and licked her lips at the sight of the black sports bra the snugly held two firm and perfect breasts in it.

Jane noticed the transfixed expression on her soon to be lover's face and smirked. She reached out and took Maura's hand to place it over one of her breasts, squeezing softly.

"Fuck..." She cursed, rolling her hips once more. Jane rested her head against Maura's, and the two gazed at one another for a long moment. Their eyes were several shades darker than usual, pupils almost fully dilated from their rapidly escalating arousal. "Maura..."

"Jane." The ME's breathing had become ragged by that point.

"Maura..." She repeated, her breath just as labored. Jane kissed the side of Maura's neck and smirked against it. "You're wearing far too much clothing."

"Do something about it, then." Maura sassed, making the two of them laugh. Suddenly, Jane softly bit down on the spot she had just kissed, and the laughter turned into moaning.

Without a word, Jane began undressing her. She slowly, almost painfully, tugged at the zipper on Maura's skirt. Jane pulled the piece of clothing off, along with her thong, and dropped them on the floor beside the bed.

"Jesus..." Jane uttered, unable to take her eyes away. "Maura, do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Her only verbal response was another moan, Maura's arousal too strong to form words. Jane smirked, feeling a sense of smugness and pride, loving that she was able to make Maura react in such a way without even really touching her yet.

"Sit up, Maur..." Jane instructed with a deep and sexy tone that sent shivers down Maura's spine. After doing as requested, Jane removed Maura's shirt and hungrily eyed her breasts. She unclasped the lace barrier and was speechless at what she saw underneath.

"It seems I'm not the one who's overdressed now." Maura slyly commented, expertly arching an eyebrow at the enamored Jane. While Jane was temporarily lost in a trance, Maura took the opportunity to unclasp her bra as well.

Jane snapped out of it when she felt Maura's cool fingers running along her chest, briefly wondering if Maura could feel her heart beating so fast. Before her mind caught up with her, Jane's bra joined the other articles of clothing on the growing pile on the floor.

Jane lowered her head and took Maura's nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the pink bud. The blonde's immediate response was her hand tangling itself into Jane's wild black mane, urging her closer.

She released the nipple with a soft pop, gently scraping her teeth as she did, and moved to Maura's other breast to give it the same attention.

"Jane... Please..." Maura begged in a near breathless pant.

"What, Maura? Tell me what you want." She teased, knowing full well what she needed.

"In... Inside. Ple-please..."

Jane was more than happy to oblige, albeit a little nervous, and trailed a hand tantalizingly slow down Maura's curves and in between her thighs. Any nervousness was gone the moment she felt how wet Maura was.

Two long and slender fingers ran through warm and dripping folds, and Maura arched her hips response. Not wanting to tease her any more than she had, Jane slipped the digits inside.

"Oh god... Jane!" She yelled in ecstasy, and pulled Jane closer with one arm while the other clutched the sheets under her.

"You feel so good, Maura..." Jane moaned. Equally turned on by finally feeling her best friend, and now lover, from the inside.

Maura would've said the same thing if she were able, but she was already so close and her mind wouldn't allow her to speak.

As Jane's fingers began moving in and out, gradually picking up pace, she felt Maura's soft walls begin to tighten around them. It was not a full minute later, when Jane curled her fingers and flicked Maura's clit with her thumb, did the doctor scream as she flew over the edge.

"Jane... I'm gonna..."

"Come for me, Maura... I've got you."

"Jaaane!" Maura yelled as her back arched high off the mattress, and promptly collapsed onto it, utterly spent.

Jane gently pulled her fingers out, Maura shuddering as she did, and licked them clean as Maura watched through hooded eyes.

"You taste pretty good, too." She winked and laid by her side, holding her close and kissing her cheek. The words sent another wave of arousal through her, but Maura was still too sensitive and weak from her powerful orgasm to do anything about it. Jane seemed to understand this, and wasn't worried about Maura returning the favor. It wasn't about that for her, she was plenty satisfied pleasing Maura anyway.

"Mmm..." Maura hummed in response, just barely getting the ability to vocalize her thoughts again. "That was amazing, Jane."

"I guess we weren't the only ones playing Cupid today, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jessie and Ally..." Jane elaborated. "Looks like they set us up, without any of us realizing."

"I wonder how long it would've taken us to get here if it weren't them..." Maura said as she rested her head against Jane's chest.

"I don't know... I'm just glad we're finally here. Now that I have you, I don't ever wanna let you go."

"Good, because I don't want you to..." Maura snuggled closer into Jane, planting a soft kiss on her neck and suddenly climbed on top of her, surprising the detective. With a predatory look in her eyes, she said "Now it's my turn to see if you taste as good as I imagined."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
